The clinical research center grant includes projects to investigate: studies of hormone producing non-endocrine tumors, diagnosis and management of hypothalamic pituitary tumors, hormonal factors in breast carcinoma, the effect of protected environment -prophylactic antibiotics on protecting against infection during cancer chemotherapy, pharmacology of chemotherapeutic agents, the immunology and immunotherapy of cancer, techniques for early detection of cancer, new techniques for study of cellular structure of tumor cells, and supportive care of cancer patients. The Clinical Research Center represents the central core facility for clinical investigation at this institution and provides a bridging between the basic and clinical research activities.